<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scowly Boi by StormySocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705707">Scowly Boi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks'>StormySocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Deliberate Badart, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's really a big softy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scowly Boi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts">ThatScottishShipper</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first fanart in this fandom! I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>